Spin Serve
by Hypnoboy6969
Summary: Even though it's only their first year, Kageyama is frustrated at Hinata's limits. Hypnosis would definitely help him...but who is Kageyama really trying to help? KageHina, hypnosis/mind control, lemons. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy the story, more to come if you guys like it-if you enjoyed, don't forget to leave a review. Thanks for reading!**

"Move faster! Jump higher!" Kageyama snapped impatiently at the short orange-haired boy. Hinata's eyes flashed with anger, the boy's face and shirt drenched with sweat after a long practice. The boy bent over, his hands resting on his knees as he panted in exhaustion.

"That's...the...best I can do..." Hinata panted at the setter, looking angrily at the black haired boy. "Why are you so mean, I'm so tired!"

"You can't be tired during a match!" Kageyama retorted. Hinata huffed.

"You're so mean, Kageyama, I'm done for today. I can't do anymore." Hinata said, stripping his shirt off and throwing it to the ground in anger before stomping off to the showers. Kageyama watched the boy, transfixed. The short boy's hairless chest, tanned from his active lifestyle, and fit from volleyball, entranced the setter. He felt himself hardening a little in his shorts watching the boy's toned back as Hinata went to the locker room, his ass moving back and forth...

Kageyama cursed himself, his erection now at its full length in his boxers as he pictured Hinata taking off his shorts, and his underwear, the shower water cascading down his body. They had stayed much later than everyone else, like usual, so Hinata would be alone in the showers. Will he jack off in there? Does he even know how? Kageyama found his right hand rubbing his tent as he held the ball in the other hand. He took his hand off his bulge as he regarded the ball. His natural talent was there, sure, but it was his secret weapon that made him truly scary to his opposition. Hypnosis. He had studied it in junior high, wanting to give himself every advantage he could. And he found quickly that it wasn't fake. It might not have been easy, especially since Kageyama was hypnotizing himself, but his years of aimlessly spinning a volleyball in his hand when he was bored in his room paid off, the boy able to focus completely on the ball's rotation, letting it calm him, and ultimately sharpening his reflexes and accuracy to a superhuman degree. And it could help Hinata too...

Kageyama shook his head, knowing what he really wanted to use the hypnosis for. Nevertheless, his right hand was back to stroking his tent, and Kageyama let out a small moan. He looked at the ball, staring at it intensely. With one hand, he spun it, his trance setting in immediately, the product of inducting himself hundreds of times before. His eyes glazed over, part of his mind going fuzzy as his eyes didn't leave the still ball.

"Hold." the black-haired boy said to himself through his haze, knowing the fuzzy part of his brain would respond to the word. The setter blinked, coming out of his trance. Kageyama's uses for hypnosis extended past volleyball; the boy also used the ball to control his hair trigger erection. The black-haired teen smiled, knowing he wouldn't cum now until he spun the ball and said "Release." But Hinata was in still in the shower, and Kageyama needed to occupy himself until the boy was done. Kageyama gave his bulge another rub, letting out another moan before dropping the ball and heading to the bathroom.

The first-year setter's 5.5 inch dick was free and rock hard as he arched his back in the bathroom stall, his hand slowly stroking his needy dick as he edged himself, his orgasm safely locked away behind his hypnotism. His shorts and boxers were around his ankles, his shirt forgotten on the ground as he continued pleasuring himself in the bathroom, his eyes shut in pleasure as he enjoyed his time-killing activity. The setter slumped against the toilet, figuring Hinata would be out of the shower by now. Grabbing his discarded shirt, the horny boy pulled his shorts up, hiding his erection the best he could as he straightened himself out, his cheeks still a little flushed. He left the bathroom, finding a newly clean Hinata waiting for him.

"I'm sorry about that Kageyama. I know you're trying your best, I just can't do more than I'm doing. I cleaned up the gym for you so you don't have to." Hinata said, looking apologetic. Kageyama's face fell, seeing the volleyballs locked away. He knew Hinata was truly sorry, and judging by the spotless nature of the gym, worked super hard to make up for it. There wouldn't be a loose ball in the whole building-but a loose ball was what the dark-haired boy needed for his release.

"That's...ok..." Kageyama said, his face still flushed and his erection throbbing in his shorts as he looked at his crush. "I should shower..." the setter said awkwardly, fighting a war with his arousal not to suggest what Kageyama truly wanted.

"Thanks, Kageyama!" Hinata said, giving the setter a bright smile. "I'll see you tomorrow!" the orange-haired boy said, turning for the door, giving the hapless boy another view of his cute butt. A view that won the war in his mind.

"Hey Hinata, before you go..."

"Yeah?"

"I know a way that will help you go faster." Hinata's eyes widened as excitement filled his face.

"Really? What is it?"

"It's sorta like a relaxation exercise..." Kageyama started, before guilt for what he wanted to do to the boy crept in. "I'll show you some other time..." the black-haired boy finished weakly.

"Nooooooo, show me nooooooow!" Hinata whined, his eyes eager to learn this new technique.

"It's alright..." Kageyama hedged. Hinata grabbed the setter's wrist, the boy's soft hand on his sweaty flesh nearly making Kageyama moaned, feeling the orange haired boy pull on his arm.

"Show meeeeeeee!" Hinata begged. Kageyama's mind was made up.

"Well, I need a volleyball..." Kageyama started, hoping it would dissuade the boy. Desperately hoping. But the spiker rushed off, unlocking the equipment closet and tossing the horny setter a ball. Kageyama caught it, looking at it and sighing, but his horny mind was made up. He saw Hinata set himself up on the court, expecting a toss.

"Come over here, Hinata, it's not a drill like that. For this, I really need you to do as I say and use all your focus, or it won't work." Kageyama warned. Hinata ran to the setter, and nodded eagerly. They both sat.

"Focus your eyes on the ball, let all your focus land right on the ball, watch it spin." Kageyama said, spinning the ball in one hand for a second, stopping it, and spinning it again rhythmically. Hinata nodded, his strong legs crossed as he leaned forward slightly, his attention all on the ball, his body tense with concentration.

"Relax, Hinata, but keep watching the ball spin. After every spin, you feel yourself relax more and more." Hinata leaned back a little as the setter spun the ball again and again, his muscles slowly untensing as he followed what the boy said.

"Don't let other thoughts interfere with your focus, make sure you focusing on the ball and relaxing are the only thoughts in your mind."

"Yes..." the orange haired boy drawled, relaxing even more.

"While you're watching the ball, let my voice enter you. Make sure you follow what I say." Kageyama said, quivering with anticipation as the fully relaxed boy followed the ball with his eyes.

"Yes..." Hinata said, and Kageyama spun the ball faster.

"Sleep!" the setter shouted, and Hinata's eyes snapped closed, the boy sagging forward as his relaxed body followed Kageyama's command. He was under.

Kageyama moaned, his hand reaching into his shorts to stroke his leaking cock as the cute spiker was his.

"Can you... hear me?" Kageyama said, moaning a bit as he continued his plan.

"Yes." the hypnotized boy answered.

"I want you to forget anything...anything that happens in this trance. But you'll still follow everything I say in it." the setter said as he stroked faster.

"Yes." the boy intoned.

"Ahhhh..." Kageyama moaned. "get...get...get...get hard..." the setter moaned, unable to stop himself as he pushed his shorts and underwear down, freeing his erection once again as he jacked himself off faster. The mind controlled boy's lump started to shift, as arousal entered his body. Hinata's cheeks flushed as his pants tented, reaching a full erection in his boxers.

"Yes." the boy said simply, a bulge in his pants.

Kageyama was masturbating wildly now. "Push down your pants and underwear."

"Yes." Hinata said and stood, unzipping and unbuttoning his pants, revealing his orange boxers through the fly, before pushing both garments down. His 5-inch dick sprung free, bouncing up, making Kageyama moan loudly as the dick he had fantasized about was finally in front of him. He grabbed the ball, watching it and spinning it, shouting "Release!"

At the same time, his dick erupted, his seed shooting all over his shirt, rope after rope of spunk dirtying his gym clothes as he rode out his orgasm, the last dribbled spilling over his hand. Hinata stood there, his eyes vacant and his hard dick out. Kageyama panted heavily as he looked up to the entranced boy. After such an amazing orgasm, the setter knew this wouldn't be the end of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: If you enjoyed, please don't forget to leave a review, that's why I write!**

Kageyama came down from his orgasm, regarding the half-naked, entranced spiker, his dick still rock hard from the setter's commands. The black-haired teen pulled his shorts and underwear up, hunting for something to clean the cum up before returning to his hypnotized charge.

"Hinata..." Tobio gasped. The boy's glassy eyes still looked ahead, the hypnotized teen not reacting.

"Hinata, when you see the ball spin and hear me say "sleep" you'll go back into this trance, okay?"

"Yes."

"And from now on, you'll feel like you have more energy. You can put more energy into moving fast and jumping, and you won't get tired as quickly." Kageyama commanded.

"Yes." Hinata said, nodding even as his pants were still at his ankles and his dick continued to throb in front of him. Kageyama was starting to get horny, his eyes kept going down to the orange haired boy's erection.

"The hypnosis felt really good, and you really want to do it again."

"Yes."

"You can...you can out your clothes back on. You don't have to be hard either." Kageyama said reluctantly, watching as the boy obeyed, blocking his view of the spiker's hardness.

"Wake up."

Life came back to Hinata's eyes, and they widened as he felt the new energy flow through him.

"Wooooooah, it works!" Hinata exclaimed loudly, sprinting around the court and jumping higher than he had before, spiking at air as he tested his new ability.

"Give me a toss Kageyamaaaaa! Pleeeease!" Hinata begged. Kageyama had to suppress a smile as he got into position. They exchanged a nod before Hinata sprinted off, jumping up quickly. Kageyama delivered his classic set, pinpointing where Hinata's hand would be and sending a scarily accurate toss at that point. The ball hit the other side of the court with a satisfying smack, the setter noticing how much higher that toss had to be. It definitely worked.

"This relaxation thing is really cool! Can we do it again?" Hinata asked. Kageyama smiled a little, unable to help himself.

"Do you want to do it now?"

"Yeah!" Hinata said excitedly, bouncing a little on his toes. Kageyama retrieves the ball and returns to the spiker. Hinata's focus was all on him, and so the setter spun the ball.

"Sleep."

Hinata's eyes drooped, his voice coming through drowsily.

"Whaaa...?"

"Sleep." Kageyama repeated with another spin of the ball, Hinata's mind finally losing its battle to stay awake. The orange-haired boy's head dropped down, his eyes closing as he went under.

"Can you hear me, Hinata?"

"Yes."

"I want you to answer me honestly, okay?"

"Yes."

"Do you masturbate?"

"Yes." The spiker answered. Kageyama could feel himself getting horny again as he imagined the boy masturbating.

"How often do you do it?"

"At least twice a day." Hinata answered emptily, still deep under trance. Kageyama was rubbing himself again as he continued his line of questioning.

"What do you masturbate to?"

"Girls in my class." the boy answered the setter, Kageyama's face falling as his friend revealed that he was straight.

"Have you done anything with girls?"

"No."

"Have you ever imagined doing things with guys?"

"No."

"What do you think about gay people?"

"They're fine. I'm just not gay." Hinata answered, his simple nature showing through even while the boy was helpless in a trance. Kageyama considered the boy's answers: he wasn't surprised by any of them, Hinata not being a hard boy to read. The setter was getting horny again, but he didn't know how much time he had.

"When are you expected home?"

"Dinner." the spiker said. Dinner was a few hours away, Kageyama thought with a smile.

"Okay, listen closely. I need to take a shower. You feel like you need to wash me. With no washcloth, but with your hands. It's one of your responsibilities, but only when we're alone. It will seem perfectly normal, okay?"

"Yes."

"And another thing. You're totally comfortable being naked around me, okay? It won't seem weird at all." Kageyama said.

"Yes" Hinata intoned.

"Okay, wake up, and don't remember anything in this trance." Kageyama said, watching the smile come back to the orange haired boy's face.

"That felt so good! Thanks Kageyama!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Alright, it's time to shower." Kageyama said, looking at the teen.

"Alright, let's go." Hinata said, nodding as he headed off towards the shower. Kageyama felt his dick jump as his commands were fully integrated into the spiker's head. The setter followed.

He entered the locker room, seeing the already shirtless boy taking his pants off. Hinata looked up, seeing Kageyama stop dead in his tracks as the black haired boy ogled Hinata, Kageyama still absent-mindedly holding the ball.

"Taking the ball to get clean too? C'mon, Kageyama, get into the shower so I clean you already!" Hinata said, smiling as he took his pants off, now standing in just his boxers.

Kageyama raised his hand, spinning the ball. Hinata's eyes were drawn to the movement, and that was all Kageyama needed.

"Sleep! Sleep!" Kageyama ordered, and the boy's head drooped once again, the nearly naked spiker calmly standing, his slender, toned chest rising and falling slowly as he went under the trance once more.

"Fuuuck...You're so sexy..." Kageyama moaned as he watched the orange hair boy stand there, awaiting his commands, not reacting to the setter's comment.

"Do you even know how hot you are, Hinata? How much I want you...?" Kageyama said, mostly to himself.

"No, I don't." Hinata answered.

Kageyama sat on the bench, just looking at the tranced boy, fighting another war with himself. He could make Hinata gay, easily. He could do anything he wanted to the sexy boy standing right there.

"S-S-Sit on my lap. Let me feel you." Kageyama said shakily, and the spiker moved over the black haired teen, sitting on the boy's crotch, his boxer-clad ass rubbing against Kageyama's erection still trapped in his gym shorts. Kageyama's hands brought the nearly naked teen closer to him, his fingers landing on the boy's small nipples as he rubbed them, before moving his hands across the developing muscles and feeling the spiker's chest. Tobio moaned as he massaged the unreacting boy in his arms, humping slightly into Hinata.

"I love your nipples so much..." Kageyama moaned as he played with the boy's pink nubs. "From now on, they're twice as sensitive, okay?"

"Yes." Hinata answered, a lump forming in his boxers as his nipples erected quickly under the setter's touch.

"Have you jacked off today?"

"No." Hinata answered, Kageyama's ministrations doing their job, the boy's dick fully hard in his boxers as the setter played with and pinched Hinata's nipples more. Kageyama's own erection was straining as it rubbed against the boy's butt. Kageyama's hands stopped, dropping to his sides.

"I don't want to violate you..." Kageyama said regretfully. "Okay, Hinata, I'm going to give you a command, and it will never change, not even by me, unless I spin a ball and say "unlock," okay?" Kageyama said.

"Yes."

"You are straight. You will remain straight no matter what else changes, okay?"

"Yes." Hinata answered.

"Good." Kageyama said, feeling better, knowing he couldn't change Hinata completely. At least, not easily. "You really want to suck my dick now." Kageyama said, but Hinata shook his head.

"I am straight."

"Suck my dick!"

"Yes." Hinata said, getting off the boy and kneeling down in front of the setter, his eyes glassy.

"Stop!" Kageyama exclaimed, not wanting to tempt himself. Hinata stopped, looking up at Kageyama while on his knees, his hands above the setter's shorts. Kageyama let out a breath. His command would only stop Hinata from desiring gay things-but not from doing them. Good to know. Kageyama picked up the ball he had left by the bench, looking at it. With one spin he could unlock Hinata's gayness...

Kageyama spun it, feeling himself go under and muttered, "Hold." Kageyama's twitching dick was getting too close to cumming, seeing Hinata kneel in front of him. Kageyama held the ball for a second more, looking at the kneeling boy before dropping it.

"The shower commands are gone now, Hinata."

"Yes."

"Okay, Hinata. Making me happy makes you happy now. You really like making me happy."

"Yes."

"And the happier you are, the more aroused you get, okay?" Kageyama said. Hinata paused, and Kageyama wondered if that would interfere with the boy being straight, but Hinata eventually let out a "yes."

"But no matter how aroused you are, you cannot cum without my permission, okay?"

"Yes."

"When we're alone and not practicing, you'll only want to wear boxers. Nothing else. Okay?"

"Yes." Hinata answered. Kageyama knew the real commands he wanted to give, but he had already stopped himself.

"You'll let me to anything you want with your body, because I get so happy whenever I am able to touch your body. Okay?"

"Yes." Hinata answered.

"You don't mind me being naked around you, or hard. In fact, the harder I am, the happier I am, right?"

"Yes." The spiker answered.

"When you see my dick, you feel like you want to stroke it, okay?" Hinata shook his head.

"I am straight." Kageyama sighed, but he knew it was for the best. "Okay, wake up, and when you do, you'll feel really horny."

Hinata blinked, the waves of arousal filling his body as he came back to his senses. He let out a high pitched moan, and started to get up.

"I...uh..need to go...Kage-Kageyama." the flushed boy got out over his arousal.

"Why? It makes me so happy that you're here." Kageyama replied, and Hinata paused as more pleasure hit the spiker.

"O-okay..." Hinata said, standing awkwardly, his orange boxers poorly concealing his throbbing tent as his hands shaking a little as he fought the urge to rub himself in front the setter.

"It's okay, Hinata, just relax. I don't like seeing you so tense." Kageyama said. Hinata flashed the boy a smile as his muscles untensed, his hand reaching up to rub himself as he fell to his knees again, the pleasure from his hand filling his body.

"Do you mind if I get naked?"

"N-No...ahhh..." Hinata replied as he continued to masturbate himself over his boxers. Kageyama stripped off his clothes lightning-quick, jacking off fast at the sight in front of him, though knowing he couldn't get his release. Hinata didn't react to Kageyama, too focused on his own arousal.

"I need to...to..." Hinata moaned. Kageyama was desperate for the boy to touch him, but he knew Hinata wouldn't. He didn't even realize he was moaning out "touch me..." in a low voice until Hinata had slowed down his stroking, the lust in his eyes not enough to override the programming Kageyama had given him.

"I'm straight, Kageyama, I'm sorry." Hinata said, before returning to his own erection, his hand now in his briefs, as he stroked himself directly, aching for release. Kageyama grabbed the ball, as he stroked himself. He spun it, and Hinata looked.

"Sleep. Sleep. Sleep!" Kageyama ordered as he jacked off faster, his desire for the spiker all consuming. Hinata's hand stopped, his eyes going blank as he awaited his orders.

"You need to...whenever you see my hard dick...you need to make me cum...you're still straight...but...but it's like a responsibility...you don't hate doing it, you don't...you don't really have an opinion on it...you just need to make me cum by doing whatever I say...when you see my dick, that's your number one priority...okay? please...' Kageyama begged, hoping the command would work. Hinata paused for what seemed like hours before nodding.

"Yes."

"Wake up, and see my dick!" Kageyama moaned, at the same time spinning the ball and saying "release." The setter could feel his orgasm getting near as Hinata noticed the black haired boy's throbbing length.

"How do you want me to make you cum, Kageyama?" Hinata asked neutrally.

"Jerk me off! Now! Please!" Kageyama begged.

"Okay." Hinata answered, his small hand replacing Kageyama's as he wrapped his fingers around the hot, needy shaft. Kageyama let out a loud moan, his hips bucking up strongly as Hinata began stroking him.

"Faster!" Kageyama nearly yelled as he gripped onto the bench, unimaginable pleasure rocking his body, his cum so close. Hianta's own erection throbbed and jerked, but it remained untouched as he worked on his friend's dick, making Kageyama cum his number one priority in his mind. And it happened quickly as Kageyama rolled his eyes back in pleasure.

"AHHHHH FUCKKKKK!" the setter roared, shooting his load all over the boy's hand and his own chest. "You can cum too!" the setter yelled out as another load of creamy spunk coated his body, and he watched his friend convulse, his cum shooting into his boxers, making a noticeable wet circle as his hips jerked, riding out his orgasm as his dick shot its load into the fabric. Kageyama felt the amazing feelings finally subside as Hinata took his hand away, wiping off the setter's cum on the bench and looking down at his stained boxers, his face flushed and full of sweat. Kageyama looked at the panting boy.

"I should go." Hinata said.

"Are you okay? With...what you just did?" Kageyama asked. Hinata looked at the setter strangely.

"It's one of the things I gotta do, so I guess? I don't really think about it." Hinata answered with a shrug as he moved towards the rest of his clothes, giving Kageyama a view of his ass once again. Kageyama let out a tired smile, exhausted from the day's activities. He still had energy for one more thing though. And when Hinata had finally left the gym, a pair of stained orange boxers was sitting "forgotten" on the bench next to the cum-covered setter.


	3. Chapter 3

Kageyama loved his volleyball. His ability to retain information much faster than normal made homework a breeze, leaving the setter plenty of free time for other activities. It was around 9 in the evening, and Kageyama was partaking in one of those now, his teen body sprawled on his bed stark naked, his hard cock pulsing and as he pressed his prize to his face, the stained pair of his crush's boxers. He stroked wildly as the sweet aroma of the boy's musk filled Kageyama's nostrils, his orgasm already safely locked away behind his hypnotism. The black-haired boy's pleasure-drunk body quivered as he enjoy around of magical edging. His hips thrust into the air as he humped his hand, laying on his back with his other hand keeping the fabric under his nose. Kageyama waited until he had gotten home to feel the boxers he had hypnotized Hinata into leaving so that he wasn't tempted to play with the boy directly; but on his bed, smelling his cum, Kageyama's desire for the spiker started to overwhelm him. He didn't think the ball would work unless they were in person; especially not after only a few sessions.

Kageyama stroked himself more.

There was another way... the last commands he had given Hinata...

The setter moaned into the orange cotton as his mind raced.

All Hinata needed to see was...and he'd do anything...

The setter couldn't handle it anymore, lunging for his phone and fumbling to open the text app.

[Hi] Kageyama texted his friend.

[can't talk rn, srry] was the boy's quick reply, leaving the black haired teen confused.

[y not?]

[don't wanna say. Busy, ttyl] Hinata sent back. Kageyama got a little worried, wondering if something had gone wrong. But with dick was throbbing and leaking, and he needed help. The help of the cutest boy he'd seen. Kageyama took a breath, opening the camera app. If this went wrong...

Kageyama knew how good the hypnosis was, though. And he could always say it was a wrong number and smooth it over afterwards. his camera flashed, snapping the first picture of his hard dick he had ever taken. With shaking fingers, he sent it. And waited. The reply came back, Kageyama's whole face brightening.

[How can I help you cum?] Hinata texted back, his commands holding as soon as he saw the setter's erection.

[FaceTime me] Kageyama sent back, and his phone rang a second later. The teen set it down on his bed and answered it.

Hinata appeared on the screen, the camera shaking a little as he held it close to his face. The boy's cheeks were deeply red, his face sweating a little as he breathed heavily.

"What's wrong?" Kageyama asked, concerned. He could see the spiker's room behind him, clothes and books strewn around haphazardly as the orange-haired boy appeared to lay on his bed.

"N-nothing...what do you need?" Hinata asked, making Kageyama's dick throb as the hotness of the spiker's question made the teen hornier.

"I wanna see you...all of you..." Kageyama said, his hand returning to his dick as he stared intently at the screen. Hinata looked like he wanted to say something, but his need to fulfill what Kageyama told him until the setter came overrode any objections, and the teen reluctantly moved the phone back, showing more of his body. Hinata was wearing a short-sleeved button-down pajama top and matching green pajama shorts, the boy laying on top of the covers on his bed as he panned down past his smooth legs and bare feet. Kageyama groaned at the boy's sexiness, but nothing compared to the bulge throbbing in the boy's shorts. Hinata was hard. VERY hard. Kageyama moaned loudly, stroking his own erection as he put two and two together.

"Were you jacking off...?" Kageyama asked. The embarrassed Hinata nodded.

"I can't stop myself...I'm so...and I can't...y'know..." the boy stammered as his hand reached back down to fondle his bulge. Kageyama's eyes widened.

"Whoa..."

"And I can't think about anything else! Well, until you texted your thing, 'cause it's my responsibility so I should be focusing on that. So what do you need?" Hinata asked, talking quickly as he flashed the setter a relieved smile at having been given a reprieve. Kageyama's guilt started to eat away at him. His hard dick was helping Hinata, but it was only to fight another one of the black haired teen's commands. He could help Hinata, let him cum...but his sexy bulge...the sweat developing on his brow...his flushed face... Kageyama knew he didn't have the willpower to do that. Hinata was horny, and he didn't plan on solving that issue anytime soon. Still, the setter felt bad-Hinata had been stroking himself for hours...

Kageyama's dick twitched, but the boy shook his head. He needed to make things right. Or at least...even.

"Hey Hinata...can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I'm...I'm...I'm...I'm gay." Kageyama finally rushed out, terrified of the boy's reaction. Would everything fall apart? But Hinata sounded like he barely noticed.

"Okay." the orange-haired boy said simply. Kageyama let out an audible sigh. The next step was to tell Hinata about his crush on him...but Kageyama had long since lost his nerve.

"Can you take your clothes off for me?" Kageyama asked, and Hinata nodded. His hands worked at the buttons on his shirt. the orange-haired boy was kneeling on his bed, his tent prominent pointing towards the setter as his nimble fingers worked each button, exposing more and more of his developing chest until the shirt was fully open, revealing the full length of the slim chest as the boy shrugged the fabric off of his shoulders and was now kneeling shirtless for the camera and for the horny setter he was programmed to make cum.

Kageyama drank in the developing muscles on his torso as he sniffed the boy's boxers. His hand was jacking his dick rapidly as he watched the show. The boy continued, pulling his shorts down to reveal a pair of black boxers that were trapping a needy and obvious erection. The boy shifted, positions, pulling the shorts down his smooth legs and off and reaching up for his boxers. Kageyama watched greedily as the boy's hard dick slapped his hairless stomach, his boxers leaving his body as the boy returned to his initial resting position, now just as naked as the setter on the other end of the phone.

"What now?" Hinata asked brightly, unconcerned that he was naked in front of his friend, even knowing Kageyama was gay.

"You're so sexy..." the black-haired teen muttered as he looked over his friend's naked form. Hinata eyes widened.

"Oh...do you like me? Y'know..." Hinata asked slowly.

"Yeah..."

"Oh." Hinata said, his face confused, unsure how to feel about the new development.

"Please don't be mad..." Kageyama said.

"I don't really know what to think about that...I'm not gay...sorry..." Hinata said, before shaking his head.

"What do you need? I'm sorry, I should've asked you." The boy said, as the setter's commands won over the shock the orange-haired boy felt.

"Ahhhn...rub your nipples..." Kageyama said as he stroked himself. The boy's hands reached for his erect nipples and massaged them, moaning loudly as the waves of arousal flooded his body, making his dick jump wildly.

"GAAAAH!" Hinata said as he stimulated his chest, his hips humping desperately at air, his hands having been commanded elsewhere.

"Hinata, cum." Kageyama panted as he reached for the volleyball on the floor. Hinata let out a cry, his dick erupting wildly over his chest and his sheets as his hands never stopped following the setter's orders, his seed spraying out wildly as dick spasmed again and again. The orange-haired boy finally collapsed on the bed, panting hard, his chest heaving. But his hands never stopped arousing his nipples, and the feeling soon moved to his groin again, his spent dick slowly erecting. Kageyama moaned as he watched the spiker shoot his load at his command.

"You can stop rubbing your nipples." Kageyama said, Hinata's hands finally laying by his sides as he looked at the black haired boy, who quivered with arousal at the sight of the boy's creamy cum covering his stomach.

"I want you...to... to rub the cum in. Spread it around...make it cover as much of you as possible..." Kageyama panted, his hand a blur on his cock as the obedient boy nodded, his fingers moving to the pool of cum, strands of the white liquid attaching to the boy's hands as he moved his cummy hands up his body, rubbing his smooth chest and bathing more of it in his own seed, shuddering in pleasure as the boy's hands brushed his super-sensitive nipples. Hinata made sure his chest was fully covered before moving his hands in a slow circle on his chest, rubbing the cum into his perfectly smooth skin. Two fingers went to rub his cummy nipples, the boy now quivering in arousal from all the stimulation of his small body. Kageyama spun the ball and stuttered out "release" as he watched the orange-haired teen follow his every order. His orgasm now unlocked, he was dangerously close. Only a little bit more...

"Please...moan my name...when I cum, you can too..." Kageyama said as he got on his knees, his dick so close to shooting. Hinata faced the camera, the picture taking in his cum-covered chest as the boy closed his eyes.

"KageYAAAAAAmaaaaaaaa..." the boy let out, jacking himself rapidly with his cum-slicked hands. That was all the setter needed, moaning uncontrollably and bucking his hips wildly.

"I'm CUMMMMING..." the setter moaned as he shot his seed all over his sheets, his head thrown back in ecstasy as he heard his friend's own orgasmic moans, the orange-haired boy close behind as he covered his stomach with another load. The teens rode out their cums, panting as they came down from their high.

"It was weird...that you couldn't cum...maybe...I can help. You know, hypnosis can help that too..." Kageyama said. Hinata looked unsure, his embarrassed self coming back to him as the command to make the setter cum faded from his mind.

"Uh...we'll see...I need to clean up now, so...see you tomorrow!" Hinata stuttered, hurriedly ending the call.

Hinata may have looked unsure, but Kageyama definitely wasn't. He wanted more.


End file.
